


Potential

by Dangerbroom



Category: The Worst Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerbroom/pseuds/Dangerbroom
Summary: Constance Hardbroom is new to Weirdsister College, and a certain Mistress Broomhead sees something in her, and whilst others would only point it out, this older witch actually seems to want to do something with it.In taking Constance on, things begin to change.This is the story of what really became of Mistress Broomhead and Constance Hardbroom.
Kudos: 3





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has rattled around in my head for a while, what if Constance had been just like Mildred?  
> I want to explore why Constance feared Mistress Broomhead so much in the series. It'll make sense once you've read it- that is, why Constance tried to hide Mildred from the sharp woman.

They’d met in the library the first time, by mistake. Both their hands had reached towards The restoration of potions in the eighteenth century, and Constance had unknowingly won out.  
“I say, girl, haven’t you any respect for your elders?” The older witch huffed at the wide-eyed teenager.

Constance held the book out to her, “I...I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise.” Her fingers began plucking the skin on her chest.

“Well aren’t you going to tell me what it's for?” She ushered out. Normally, Mistress Broomhead wouldn’t have bothered to care after she’d gotten her own way, however, it was freshers week and they were the only two in the library reaching for the same, seldom read book.

Constance feigned nonchalance, and emitted the older woman in her prized-smiling glow. “I like to know what I’m studying before I walk into a class. I always did it in high school for Potions theory and literature, plus it makes things more interesting in class when you’re the only one who understands.” 

Mistress Broomhead considered the girl for a moment before speaking again. “What's your name, girl?”

A jolt of panic rose in Constance's chest. “Constance. Constance Hardbroom.”

Realisation dawned on the woman- this was the girl who, according to her colleagues, might have so much to offer. She’d stopped listening to her colleagues years ago when they’d said that- it seemed rare for there to actually be a student who, given the right push, would want to go the extra mile instead of partying. “I believe I’m your personal tutor this year. Mistress Hekitty Broomhead.” She took Constance's shoulders and led her to a chair, and sat down herself.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Miss Hardbroom, but I would like to know more.” 

Constance nodded, “Okay.”

“Tell me, why did you choose such uncommon Advanced Witching Level Options?”

Constance did not expect that. She pondered for a moment. “I...I wanted a creative subject, and Textiles, although it's not on the facilitating list, certainly was not a soft subject, as I hadn’t taken it as a HWC. I thought it would be an interesting study of how to manipulate fashion and design into something abnormal, such as a cloak, with all the different techniques, magical and non-magical. And as for Religion, another school I applied to wanted humanity, and it seemed more suited than Witchistory or Planet Magical.”

Mistress Broomhead regarded the Hardbroom girl. She was an average height, with long dark hair. She wore light makeup, and clearly ate a substantial diet. On the outside, she looked like any normal student, except those eyes! She had a look in her eyes which only the most shunted and experienced people had. They seemed to look into one's soul and judge them for all their goodness and sins. The power radiated off of her, not quite strong enough to have been used to its full potential, but it was there. This girl had ambition, and she wanted to learn, and not just learn, she wanted to learn about what she liked, not what she was told to. She just needed the chance to prove that she was worthy of it.

“I like you, girl. You have potential.” At this Constance let out a laugh. “What’s so funny?” She queried.

Constance put her hand on her chest. “I’m so sorry! I get really bad nervous laughter, and so many people tell me I have potential but no one ever told me how to use it.” 

Mistress Broomhead was taken aback, and sighed before continuing. “Well, should you take me up on the offer I am about to make you, there will be no more of that! Constance, I would like to offer you weekly academia sessions, as opposed to the four per year that most students receive. In these sessions I will push you hard, and in order to keep my rapt attention, you must respond doubly as well.” 

Constance looked at her, and smiled. “Thank you! That’s so kind. But if I might ask, why me?”

“Because you have ingenuity, and its a lot stronger than you realise. You could be great one day Constance, and leave behind anyone who told you but could not help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it worth carrying on?


End file.
